oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Yukinoshita
Haruno Yukinoshita is a former student of Sobu High School and Yukino's older sister. Appearance Like her younger sister, Haruno is a beautiful young woman with jet black hair. Unlike her sister she is well-endowed. Her hair is also shorter and bobbed with a purple dyed tips, in addition to having angular purple eyes. She often wears triangular earrings. She is also known to wear a knitted cardigan and white blouse along with a long skirt on casual occasions. On other occasions. she wears a red coat along with a scarf. Due to her elegance and beauty, Hachiman states that she can be easily pointed out among the Chiba crowd. Personality Haruno is mentioned to be more outstanding than Yukino. Unlike Yukino, she presents a warm attitude towards others, even if she has to lie about her true feelings most of the time to keep up her persona. According to Hayama, she’ll meddle so much with what she likes to the point of killing it. For the things she hates, she’d go the extra mile to crush them. She aimlessly travels during her days-off. She can see through other people's facades like Hachiman, which is demonstrated by her ability to see through Sagami and misleading her in order to teach her a lesson. She is known to have a sinister side to her evident by the fact that she talks with a voice which is described by Hachiman as cold, piercing and emotionless. She is also known to question the genuineness of various things in life. She genuinely cares for her younger sister Yukino, and respects her mother. She often meddles in Yukino's affairs out of love and concern. Hachiman noticed that, for a college student she seems to have too much time and also money on her hands. Haruno brushes it off as her just being "exceptional". Abilities According to Yukino and Shizuka Hiratsuka, Haruno is best in everything she does. She is skillful in martial arts, sports and academics. She was the cultural committee chairperson in her high school days, indicating her leadership quality. She can play drums and other instruments very well. She was part of the volunteer band in high school and she was an OG of the orchestra club in her third year. Haruno is a music conductor which is shown in Episode 12. She often stands out due to her excellence in every field. In light novel her skills are listed as general cooking, laundry, house work, aikido, and horse riding. She also reads a lot of literature. History Haruno's family is on good terms with the Hayato's family. In her younger days she looked after Hayato and Yukino when their parents were out on business related works. It was also mentioned that the trio has been to the amusement park and a public zoo where she would mess with them resulting in the fear of rides for Yukino. She also adds that Yukino would cry after the rides which Yukino denies, but Hayato didn't support either of them. She graduated from Sobu High. According to Shizuka, even though Haruno isn't the scholarly type, she's good at studies and achieved excellent grades without much effort. However, she's noisy during classes, doesn't wear her uniform properly and is always participating in festivals. She loafs around as well, but that may be the reason she has lots of friends at least what it appears to be. As the chair person of the cultural festival planing committee, Haruno gets others to do what she has in mind. She forced Shizuka to play the bass for the cultural festival volunteer band. Thus she dragged almost all students and faculties to participate, making the event the most successful its ever been (later surpassed by Yukino's own Culture Festival). The successful event was witnessed by Yukino herself. Haruno was also well aware of the Hayato-Yukino couple rumor of the past and was disinterested about it being repeated again in High school again. Haruno never gave any valentine chocolate to Yukino though she received some in the past which angered Yukino. It was mentioned by Meguri that Haruno took Science as her career path in her third year and now she studies for Bachelor of Science degree in a neighbouring university. Addressed / Nick names * Nee-san By Yukino Yukinoshita * Haru-san-senpai By Iroha Isshiki Quotes * “Teehee, you’re playing coy. Big sis won’t forgive you if you make Yukino-chan cry.” Haruno to Hachiman * “You don't need to do anything, do you? Someone else will always do it for you.” Haruno to Yukino * “People who can do everything flawlessly just aren’t interesting at all, right?” Haruno referring to Hayato Trivia *According to Hayato Hayama, Haruno is always meddlesome with the people she likes the most as seen with Hachiman Hikigaya. ** As noted by Hachiman himself, Haruno is similar to his own sister Komachi Hikigaya in that regard as they both try to set him and Yukino up on dates. *By the end of Volume 10 in light novel, It is revealed that she too has Hachiman's number which she got it it from Hayama without the knowledge of Hachiman. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yukinoshita Family